Mona Lisa, they have named her
by purplefern
Summary: When Lisa is kidnapped by the Kraang and becomes Mona Lisa, a lizard mutant, she overhears an important part of the Kraang plot. Unfortunately, when she's rescued by the turtles, she can't remember anything that happened to her during her imprisonment. Can the turtles get Mona Lisa's memory back and stop the Kraang's scheme?
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Lisa's curiosity had a tendency of getting her into big messes that were almost impossible to get out of. Take the day that turned a normal walk home from school into and life-changing, world shattering event, just because she got curious about a guy who showed no emotion.

Lisa was walking home from school, textbooks cradled in her arms, when she saw something in the little tufts of grass on the side of the street. She put her books on the ground, and leaned in for a closer look. "Oh, a little lizard" she said once she got a good look at the creature in the grass. Still wanting a closer look, she scooped up the lizard and held him near her face. "Aren't you a cute little guy?" Curiosity satisfied, Lisa put down the lizard that was struggling to escape and continued homeward. When she was little more than halfway home she accidently bumped into a man. "Oh, sorry" she apologized while she picked up her dropped textbooks. The man didn't reply. He simply looked at her emotionlessly and continued on his way. _ Rude. _Thought Lisa as she continued home. _And weird. He didn't look like he felt anything, like a robot or something. I wonder where he was going…_ For the second time on her trip home, Lisa's curiosity was peaked. Looking behind her and weighing her options, Lisa turned around and followed the mysterious emotion-less man.

She followed him to a street of abandoned warehouses. _I shouldn't be doing this. Who knows where this guy's going? He could be a murderer, or a drug-dealer for all I know. I should really go home… _ She stood there for a bit, debating between the curiosity that gnawed at her and the feeling that what she was doing was completely foolish. "Kraang, is Kraang making any progress on perfecting the unstable mutagen which is needing to be perfected by Kraang?" _Mutagen?_ Lisa's ears perked at the unfamiliar word. Maybe she could stay for just a little longer… "Negitive, Kraang. Kraang is still needing to test the unstable mutagen on more test subjects, before the unstable mutagen is to be perfected by Kraang."

"Kraang must find more test subjects to be experimented on by Kraang."

_Test subjects? Mutagen? This is bad. I need to get out of here!_ Carefully as she could, Lisa backed up and got ready to run as fast as she could home. Not carefully enough, unfortunately. When she was about to dash out of the alley, she accidently kicked an unnoticed can. Both of the Kraang looked in the direction of the sound. "Kraang, Kraang has been found by someone." Lisa froze, even though every fiber in her being said to run as far and fast as possible. She had never been this afraid in her life, even though she'd been born and raised in New York, where violence was almost common place. Snapping out of it, Lisa grabbed her heavy textbooks, and held them up, ready to defend herself. The Kraang came out her, arms out to grab her. She swung her textbook as hard as she could, connecting right in the side of his head. He didn't even flinch. Lisa stared, dismayed at her only line of defense being useless. Shaking off her attack as if he got hit by a fly, both Kraang grabbed her shoulders and carried her off into a nearby, supposedly empty, warehouse. "No! Let me go!" she yelled as she struggled and squirmed to get out of their grasp, like the lizard that she held only minutes ago. But just like before, the Kraang showed no sign of even feeling her attacks. Once inside the warehouse, Lisa stopped struggling for a bit as she took in her surroundings. This place was defiantly no abandoned warehouse. It looked sort of like an alien spaceship from a sci-fi movie. As the Kraang dragged her farther into the warehouse she was amazed to see robots. _What is with these guys? _ She didn't have long to think of any theories because her captors threw her through a door into a purple room. Falling to her knees, she heard as the door slammed closed behind her. She stayed on her knees for awhile, trying to process what had just happened to her. After what seemed like hours, she finally got up and looked at the room she was in. No wall paper, no windows except for a small one in the door that she was thrown through, no furnishings whatsoever. Only a small bench on the side of the wall. As soon as she got a good look at the room she was in, two robots opened up the door and dragged her out into the hall. The panic she had been pressing down came back stronger as she was dragged off to the unknown. _What are they going to do to me? Are they going to torture me, kill me? _ Then she remembered the conversation that she had heard in the alley. About the test subjects. _Are they going to experiment on me?_


	2. Chapter 2: Mutated

A shiver went down her spine as she thought of that option. Her mind thought of theory after theory as she was still being dragged down a hall. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of dragging, the Kraang stopped at a door. The Kraang on her right entered in some sort of code, and the door slid open revealing the room inside. For about the fourth time that day, Lisa went cold with fear. The room that the Kraang had taken her into had what looked like hospital beds, but it was certainly no hospital. Judging by all of the machines (which looked like some sort of computer), hypodermic needles, and operating tables, the room looked like some sort of laboratory. Big tubes of some glowing green substance were standing along the walls, all converging in one big pool of glowing ooze. "Kraang, secure the test subject so that Kraang can begin experimentation with the mutagen." _Test subject?! Do they mean me?! _ Lisa's heart thumped wildly in her chest as her panic grew. As the Kraang started to secure her to the operating table, she struggled with everything she had. But the Kraang's grip was like a vice, and every kick and punch that she hit him with left her more injured than him. She couldn't run, and she couldn't fight, as the Kraang strapped her to the table and put cords and wires into her arm. Her arms, now trapped at her side, were useless as the Kraang went over her with some sort of scanner. It beeped and glowed as it was moved down her body. Once the scanner got to her hand, it let out a longer, louder beep, and a voice that said: "Residual DNA detected." Craning her neck from her spot on the table, Lisa looked at the Kraang manning the scanner, who was looking at a screen that had some sort of data on it. "Kraang" came a voice from the entrance to the lab, "Is the test subject proving what is known as useful for Kraang?"

"Yes, Kraang. This test subject will prove useful for the perfecting of the mutagen which needs perfecting. Kraang can start the experiments on the test subject as soon as Kraang needs."

"Kraang, start the experiment on the test subject, which is to be experimented on with the mutagen that needs to be perfected by experimenting."

"Yes, Kraang." Lisa shivered with fear on the table. She had no idea what these Kraang wanted with her, or what they were going to do to her. Every second that she spent on that lab table in the unknown made her more scared. Because of her fear, the minutes seemed to stretch into hours when a Kraang droid came up to the operating table that she was lying on, a hypodermic needle in hand that was filled with the same green substance as the tubes along the wall. She closed her eyes and braced for the worst as the Kraang brought the needle into her arm that didn't have any censors. He pushed down the needle, releasing the mutagen into her bloodstream. For a little while nothing happened, but any feelings of relief that it didn't work were gone as pain swept through her entire body. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and she could practically hear her bones crunching at the base of her spine. Even her eyeballs hurt. For a split second she lost consciousness, and came out of it groggy and confused as the pain ebbed away. Almost all of it. There was a pressure in what almost felt like her lower back, like as if she were sitting on her foot, that kind of pressure. She squirmed a bit to try and get rid of this uncomfortable feeling, and was surprised to feel that she _moved_ something. Her legs and arms were bound, so what could she of possibly… she looked at her arms to make sure that they were still bound and screamed as she realized that they were _green_. Her arms were _green_. Staring at her arm in shock she could only think _What did they do to me?_ The statement looped in her mind as a tear made its way down her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Experimented

Remembering her surroundings, Lisa listened as some Kraang around a monitor talked. "Kraang, the mutation has proven, what is known as, successful, but not to the desires of Kraang."

"Kraang must move the test subject back to the cell which is the cell of the test subject. Kraang needs the test subject what is known as out of the way, while Kraang prepares the room which is the room known as the laboratory for testing of the test subject." Lisa didn't know whether or not to be happy at the prospect of being put back in her cell. Mostly, she was just exhausted and wanted to sleep more than anything. She didn't even bother to struggle as the Kraang removed the censors connected to her and dragged her back to her cell. They threw her once again into her cell, only this time, as soon as she hit the floor she fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, she was once again on the operating table in the lab, and she had a horrible headache. As she looked at the Kraang looming over the table, she suddenly wished for her mom and dad. It'd been at least a day since she disappeared from her walk home, and homesickness was starting to settle in. She broke away from her thoughts when she noticed that one of the Kraang near her had a scalpel in its hand. She sickened with dread, mind flashing to memories of dissecting frogs at school. The Kraang put the scalpel onto her forearm and cut off a square of skin. It hurt, but not as much as she would've expected. _If this is all, I guess this could be worse. Better than being dissected._ It could be worse, but it was defiantly not good. The next few hours were just tests after test. Blood samples, hair samples, more skin samples. By now the first one had started to sting, and there were several other squares of missing skin all starting to hurt. Finally, the Kraang seemed to be done with their data collection and once again forcefully dragged Lisa back to her cell. For the first time, Lisa was actually able to further inspect herself without being tied to a table or passed out on the floor. She cautiously looked at her arm, which looked paler in the purpleish light, but was defiantly green. Then, gently running her fingers down her arm, she realized that she felt, scaly. Her eyes moved to the hand on her arm and she gasped when she saw webbing up to her first knuckle. Not only that, her pinkie finger was missing! Now, instead of counting to five on one hand, she could only count to four! Even though she was scared to continue, Lisa kept going, seeing the extent of what ever had happened to her. She looked down, and saw that her clothes were torn to shreds. She moved her hand up to her face, but stopped when she had the feeling that she had moved something again. She hadn't moved her legs, and she knew about her arm. She concentrated hard to do it again, and felt the movement at the base of her spine. Turning her head to look at her back, she gasped again as she realized what she had moved. A tail. She had a tail. A long, green tail that she unconsciously held up from the ground. She sat hard on the ground, then stifled a scream as she sat on her new-found tail. _What did they do to me? What happened to me? _ Whatever it was that had happened, one thing was pretty clear. She was no longer human. She didn't know what she was, but she knew that she wasn't human. Right after she made her revelation, two Kraang droids opened the door and dragged her off to the lab for more tests.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescued

How long had it been? Weeks? Months? How many times had she been dragged into that God forsaken lab and had countless needles poked into her? Lisa was tired and nearly completely broken. Her clothes were so worn that they no longer functioned as clothes, and had long ago been abandoned. She was some kind of lizard girl now, they didn't seem very important. She wanted all of this to be over. The experiments, the imprisonment, night after night realizing that she would never see her parents again; being reminded that she was no longer human. She sat in fetal position in the corner, tail wrapped around her ankles, head on her knees. At least there would be no tests for awhile. Her captors had some sort of project that they were working on. One that didn't involve her, thank God. She would have peace for a little longer. The sound of laser blasting interrupted her thoughts. _So much for peace. What are they shooting at? _

"Booyahkasha!" Lisa looked up; that was no Kraang. She ran to the little window on the door and looked out to the hallway. Kraang droids were scattered all over the floor, broken and sparking. Hope flared in Lisa; she was going to get out of here! Maybe the people who rescued her would scream, and think she's a freak, but she would be freed from the Kraang. "Hey! Help me!" she yelled as loud as she could. She banged on the door and yelled for help more. "Help me! Get me out of here! Help!"

"Guys! Shhh, I hear something." Lisa nearly cried with joy. A normal, non-Kraang voice. She hadn't heard one for awhile. "Please! Get me out of here! I'm over here!" She banged on the door more, hope growing stronger every minute. "It's coming from over there! Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!" Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. She was getting out of here. She waited for her rescuer (rescuers?) staring out the window with anticipation, when a face popped up in the window. She screamed and backed away. She thought..she expected that her rescuers would be human, but the face peering through the window was defiantly not human. He..it was green, just like she was now. The face in the window almost mirrored her shock; obviously he had expected to find a human, too. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of there soon." He gave a reassuring smile and Lisa felt better. He looked down near the lock for the door, "Donnie, how's the lock coming?"

"Almost there, Leo." There was an awkward moment of silence until Lisa broke it saying, "Thank you. For rescuing me." Her rescuer looked a little startled, but replied. "You're welcome. It's sort of our job. My name's Leonardo, but you can call me Leo."

"My name's Lisa" she mumbled quickly, still being shocked at being rescued by some green mutant named after a Renaissance painter. Leo got a funny look on his face, like he didn't quite believe what he'd just heard. She was going to ask what was so strange, besides the obvious, when the door slid open. "Hah! I got it. That might be a new lock-picking record."

"Yeah, yeah, genius, we're all very impressed." Lisa stared at the opening to the hallway, almost unable to believe that she was free. Then she walked out of her cell. Now she could finally get a better look at her rescuers. If she wasn't what she was, she wouldn't have believed what she was seeing. Four turtles that were shaped like humans, could talk, and were five, six feet tall. "Are you alright?" asked Leo. Getting a better look at him, she saw that he was wearing a blue mask and had swords slung over his shoulder. She realized that he was staring at her, waiting for a response. "I'm fine. I think."

"Let's get you out of here."

"Out of here? To where?" Leo gave a knowing look to all of his brothers. "To our home." Next thing she knew, she was being carried across the roof tops of New York by the turtle in red. She felt comforted in his arms, knowing that she was rescued from the Kraang, and would never be their prisoner again. That and, she felt better that she was rescued by turtles instead of humans. They were sort of like her. They had the same green, scaly skin, and were reptilian like she was now. All that time in the Kraang prison, she thought that she was going to be alone for the rest of her life, now she'd found four boys in almost the same situation as her. She was startled and held herself closer to the turtle that carried her as he dropped to the ground, landing right next to a manhole cover. "Last stop on the Raph express. All riders please get off." He put her carefully onto the ground as Leo and the tall turtle in purple lifted up the manhole cover. "You guys live in the sewers?"

Raph looked at her angrily. "I'm sorry, princess. Maybe you'd like it back in your cell?" Lisa panicked a little until she realized that he was being sarcastic, and that she'd probably offended him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't complain. Better to be free in the sewers than imprisoned in a clean cell." She took a step towards the open manhole, and winced as all of her cuts stung when she moved. The tall one in purple looked at her with concern. "Are you ok?" She gritted her teeth against the pain and replied "I. Am fine." She climbed down the manhole after Leo and waited until the other three came down. "Are you sure you're alright? The sewer's not a very good place to be injured in."

"I'm fine. I'll be better once we get to this home of yours." Leo gave her a look, but didn't say anything more as his brothers made their way down the manhole. Once everyone was down in the sewer, Leo held out his hand for her to grab. "Hold on to me. It would be really easy for you to get lost in these tunnels." She fumbled for his hand in the dark, and was suddenly acutely aware of the webbing between her fingers. She grabbed onto his hand, and he started swiftly down the tunnels.


	5. Chapter 5: Named

Left, left, right, left again, straight for awhile. The tunnels seemed to curve on forever. How could they possibly find their way around this place? Finally, a light was visible in front of them. "Ah, there it is. Home sweet home, sewer sweet sewer" said the shortest one. He'd been spouting off joke after joke since they'd started down the sewer tunnels. They walked through one last tunnel and emerged in some sort of lounge area. Lisa took in her surroundings. She had expected…well, a sewer, but this place was more like an apartment. There were arcade games, and a tv, and a little couch area with pillows and beanbag chairs. It was actually pretty nice. "Well, now that we're safe back in the lair, I'd say that it's time we had a formal introduction. Mona Lisa these are my brothers." _I figured they were his brothers. Wait, what'd he call me?_ "This is Raphael, Donatello, and Michealangelo, AKA Raph, Donnie, and Mikey."

"We can introduce ourselves, ya know" steamed Raph. "Well, maybe except for Mikey" he added with a smirk. It was replied to with a whine, "Hey…" Leo just stared at both of them, trying to remind them that they had a guest. "Anyway, guys, this is Mona Lisa." _Mona Lisa? He must of misheard me from behind the glass. No wonder he looked incredulous, Mona Lisa fits right in with the whole "Italian renaissance" thing. _She considered correcting them, but then thought about it. Lisa was the girl who went to school every day, and got perfect grades (ok, maybe not that perfect). Lisa was the girl who lived with her parents in their apartment. Lisa was the girl who never really believed in aliens, much less been kidnapped by them. Lisa was the girl who was human. Maybe she could be Mona Lisa; after all, she thought with a laugh, it would be a shame to mess with their Italian renaissance theme. "Like Leo said, my name's Mona Lisa. Nice to meet you all."


	6. Chapter 6: Amnesia

_Sorry about this seeming to take forever. There's just a lot of stuff I want to put in that doesn't really have to do with a plot. Plus I've been getting some serious writer's block on this story lately. I promise, I'll get to the actual important part of the story eventually, if not soon. Ok, enough with the author's notes, you probably want to get to the story now._

* * *

She walked forward to shake their hands, and fell over, being caught by Raph. Exhaustion, stress, and her injuries were starting to take hold. Now that they were in a better lighting, everyone could see the extent of her injuries, and they all gasped at what the Kraang had done to her. All over her arms were squares of red where the Kraang had taken skin samples, some of which were becoming infected, and the bends of her arms were covered with dots from blood samples and testing equipment. "Man…" said Mikey, nearly in tears, "I knew the Kraang were bad dudes, but…" Both Leo and Donnie looked at Mona Lisa, sad that she was so hurt, but also a little mad that she lied to them. "Come on" said Donnie, grabbing her hand and dragging her in the direction of his lab, "you're getting a check up from me in my lab." The word "lab" seemed to make Mona Lisa turn to stone. No matter how much he pulled, her feet would not take her any further. "Couldn't we just have it in here? I've seen enough of labs for two lifetimes." Donnie stopped dragging her towards his lab, and realized that labs had had a bad meaning for her for the past several weeks. "Ok" he agreed, somewhat hesitantly, "But stay right here while I get my supplies, alright?" Mona Lisa nodded, and sat carefully down on a beanbag chair in the Pit. She sat quietly humming to herself, and looked down at her feet, thinking wistfully _I used to have ten toes._ Trying to keep herself from thinking about what she lost, she looked over at the remaining turtle brothers, and tried to drum up a conversation_. _But what could she say? Just when she was starting to get embarrassed at drawing a blank, Donnie came back with his supplies in hand. "Let's take a look at you" he said sitting down in front of Mona Lisa. He gently went over her cuts, making tsk tsk noises every now and then. "Excuse me, Donnie. But you don't know what I am. _I _don't even know what I am. How do you know if I'm OK or not?" He looked up from where he was looking over her wounds. "Well, you're skins pretty similar to ours, although lighter and not as tough. But, more importantly, _that _isn't a pretty wound no matter what you are" he said, pointing to one of her cuts that was starting to become infected. Mona Lisa just accepted his answer, and sat back as Donnie put some hydrogen peroxide on her cuts, hissing at the stinging caused by the liquid on her injuries. There were so many cuts that putting a bandage on each one individually would be difficult, so Donnie took a roll of gauze and wrapped her whole arm, from wrist to right below her shoulder; parallel to where her green skin changed to yellow. "Alright, that should be good." Mona Lisa got up, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness and fall back down onto the beanbag chair. "Are you alright?" asked Donnie worriedly. "Yeah. Fine. I just got really dizzy, all of the sudden." Donnie thought this over for a bit, then turned to his brothers asking, "Could you guys go and turn the lights up a little? I'd like to be able to see Mona Lisa a little clearer." The lights in the lair had been dimmed while the turtles were out on patrol, to conserve power, and nobody had turned them on out of a sense of urgency for Mona Lisa. As the lights came on, and Mona Lisa was put into a better light, Donnie could now see that she was very pale. "That's not a healthy shade of green" stated Mikey bluntly. Mona Lisa gave a wry smile and replied, "You know, a few weeks ago, I would've thought that _any _shade of green skin was unhealthy."

"You look awful. Did the Kraang feed you at _all_?"

"I-…" she paused for awhile, brows furrowed in concentration, "I can't remember" now she was starting to sound a little panicked, "I don't remember _anything_. I mean, I remember getting captured. And I know that I was." She gestured to herself, "Obviously. But I can't remember anything that happened before you guys got me out of my cell." Everyone looked worried. Leo looked over to Donnie. "Donnie, what do you think is wrong?"

"Well, I don't know for sure. But my guess would be that the stress and shock of the past few weeks has caused temporary amnesia. Her mind's blocking out the unpleasant memory. Maybe after some food, hot tea, and a nap, she'd start to get some of her memories back." Donnie looked at Mona Lisa, as if asking for her consent. "Sounds like a good plan to me. I could use something to eat." She got up to walk down to the kitchen, but instantly fell back down as another wave of dizziness hit her. "You just stay here, we'll bring the food to you." Leo and Mikey walked off to the kitchen. Mikey opened the fridge and peered inside while Leo put a kettle on the burner. "Well, let's see, it looks like we have, leftover pizza, more leftover pizza, some more leftover pizza, and whadya know, more leftover pizza. And…" he said moving aside some of the boxes of leftover pizza. "Is that… algae and worms? Yuck, how long has _that _been in there? We haven't had any of that stuff for weeks. Well, anyway, it looks like pizza. Hey!" he yelled over his shoulder to Mona Lisa, where she was sitting under then attentive care of Donnie (and Raph, not that he would ever admit that he cared), "You like pizza, right?" She looked over to the kitchen, and replied in a slightly weak voice, "Of course. Who doesn't like pizza?" Mikey smiled from his place in front of the fridge the yelled back, "I know, right?" Mikey grabbed two handfuls of pizza slices, one for her and one for him, a stuck them in the microwave next to where Leo was patiently waiting for the water to boil, mug with a teabag in it at the ready. Mikey waited for the pizza to warm up (a whole 20 seconds, ugh), tapping his foot impatiently. "So, Leo. What do you think of Mona Lisa? By the way, how awesome is it that that's her name? That's just so ironic." Leo looked down at the kettle on the stove, "She seems nice. I'm just worried. The Kraang are picking up random citizens now, that can't be good. I wish that we knew what they were trying to do." Mikey looked confused, although there was nothing new in that, "I thought we already figured that they want to mutate the planet."

"Yeah, but if that's all they want to do, why are they experimenting on people?" The kettle started to whistle at the same time the pizza finished heating up, filling the kitchen with buzzing and whistling. Leo poured the steaming water into the waiting mug and walked out of the kitchen to give it to Mona Lisa. Mikey stood a little longer, running Leo's last statement through his mind, then walked out of the kitchen, munching on a piece of pizza.

Meanwhile, Mona Lisa was trying to convince Donnie that she would be fine after she had something to eat and drink. "I'd really like to check, just to make sure that you're fine. Are you sure that you don't want a Tylenol or something? Those cuts look pretty painful." Mona Lisa tried not to be so harsh with the ones who saved her, but she was starting to get a little irritated at being treated like a damsel in distress."I'm fine." Donnie was debating to himself about whether to believe her or not when Leo and Mikey walked into the room, nourishment in hand. "It's about time." Said Raph from where he was leaning on the wall. Mona Lisa nearly jumped out her seat; she had forgotten that Raph was there, he'd been pretty quiet the whole time. Mikey handed over the remaining handful of pizza to Mona Lisa. "Here you go! Hope you like pepperoni." She took the pizza gratefully, then dug in. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until then. She quickly demolished all of the pizza and washed it down with the tea. "Why don't you get some sleep?" suggested Donnie. There was nothing that she could agree to more, she felt like she hadn't had a decent sleep in a long time. She laid down on the couch, pulled up a discarded pillow and blanket, then fell into a deep sleep. All of the guys looked at her a little longer, to make sure she was ok, then one by one headed off to bed themselves. The last one to leave was Raphael, his gaze lingering on the sleeping Mona Lisa as he finally decided to head to bed.

* * *

_Alright, how am I doing? Am I making Mona Lisa too much of a damsel in distress? To be honest, I feel like I'm really screwing up this story. Please review! I could use some input (that, and it makes me happy to see "new review" in my email inbox.) Until next chapter! _


	7. Chapter 7: Morning

Mona Lisa woke up with a sense of panic, scared that the rescue was just a dream until she looked around and realized that she was in a lounge-like room instead of a Kraang prison cell. She breathed, in, out, to calm herself down, then sat up, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. Normal waking up stuff, except for the fact that she was in the home of four mutant turtles who rescued her from aliens that mutated her into a lizard girl. Man, had her life gotten weird. Now rested, fed, and safe, Mona Lisa's long dampered curiosity rose up at her new surroundings. She got off the couch and carefully stood up. When she found that she could stand up without being hit by a wave of dizziness, she decided to have a look around her temporary home. She wandered around the room she was in taking in the beanbag chairs, the tv, the arcade games. Then she went up a little flight of stairs that led to a closed industrial-sized door. If there's one thing that people can't resist, it's a closed door, so she opened it up and peeked inside. The room that she was peeking into was neat and almost empty except for various metal things leaning against the walls, some posters, and a bookshelf in the back. Next to the bookshelf, Mona Lisa was surprised to see Donatello sitting at a desk jotting stuff down on a piece of paper. He looked up at her from where he was sitting, and looked surprised to see her, as well. "Oh, sorry" said Mona Lisa, backing out of the room, "I didn't think anyone else was up".

"It's fine. Do you need help with something?" Did she need help with something? She'd been wandering with no particular destination in mind, but now that she thought about it… "Could you tell me where the bathroom is? I could use a hot shower." Donnie nodded and replied, "Sure. You remember where the kitchen is, right?" Now it was Mona Lisa's turn to nod. "Well, just keep heading down the tunnel where the kitchen is, and the bathroom'll be the second door on the left." Mona Lisa thanked him, then headed out of the room. She walked down the hall, or was it a tunnel? She wasn't sure. She walked past the curtain that she knew led to the kitchen, considering getting a snack, but she _needed _a hot shower. She couldn't quite remember what happened in the Kraang prison, but she doubted that bathes were high on a Kraang's list of priorities. Walking a little further past the kitchen, she finally reached the second door on the left. She went in the bathroom, and instinctively wanted to take off a shirt that she didn't have. She remembered her lack of clothing with a start, blushing as she realized that she had met four boys when she was completely naked. She self-consciously covered herself, blushing furiously and utterly embarrassed even though it was just her in the bathroom. _I wonder if the turtles feel just as awkward. _If they had been embarrassed by her lack of clothing, they hid it well. In fact, she realized, they didn't wear much themselves. Just a few wrappings, their belts, and their masks. _Maybe I could get a belt and a mask. _Pushing her embarrassment aside, Mona Lisa unwrapped her bandages and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. She let out a sigh of relief as the comforting stream of water ran down her back and front. The warm wetness felt nice on her reptilian skin. This had to be the best shower that she had ever had, she couldn't remember having one more comforting. She opened her eyes, and a frown made its way onto her face. Remember. Her amnesia problem moved to the front of her mind. It bugged her, why couldn't she remember anything? It was probably for the best that she forgot that awful prison, but she felt like there was something important that she should remember. Something that she felt would be important to her new friends. She turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. "Man, I wish I had a hairbrush right now." She supposed that she should be happy to still have hair. Without thinking, she turned to look into the mirror that was hanging over the sink. She was startled by the green face that stared back at her from the mirror. Even though she'd been like this for a while, and knew what waited for her in the mirror; this was the first time that she had really seen herself. She hadn't had access to a mirror in a while, among other things. Mona Lisa took a good look at her reflection in the mirror. Really, aside from being green, it wasn't too different. Her hair was pretty much unchanged, except for being a tangled mess from not being brushed in weeks. Her brown eyes were still undoubtedly _her _eyes. The only thing that was different, besides skin color, was her nose. It was more of a nostril-less bump on her face. She may not have been human anymore, and she may have had a different name, but she was still her. Her eyes told her that.

She pulled her eyes away from the mirror, and looked down at her arms. The cuts didn't hurt anymore, but they still didn't look pretty. She'd have to get Donnie to wrap them up again. She left the bathroom and went out into the hall, where she could hear voices coming from the kitchen, going about their morning rituals. "Who wants pancakes?!" she heard Mikey yell. She laughed quietly to herself, then ducked into the kitchen to enjoy breakfast with her new friends.

* * *

_Sorry about the cliché mirror scene. I couldn't help myself. This bit's kind of plot-less_, _but I wanted to give Mona Lisa here a chance to relax a bit. Until next chapter! _


	8. Chapter 8: Splinter

_I'm going to warn you now; I am an inconsistent and unreliable updater. I write when the mood and inspiration strikes me, so an update could take months, or it could take thirty minutes. Sorry. Hope that you'll stick with me, anyway. Good news is that I know how this story is going to play out, now I only need to write it. _

* * *

When Mona Lisa went through the curtain leading to the kitchen, she was met by the sight (and sound) of arguing. "How do you get a pancake stuck on the ceiling?! I didn't even think a shell for brains like you could be that stupid!" yelled Raph. Then Leo yelled at him, "Raph, stop yelling at Mikey! He just got… a little over enthusiastic." And Donnie just sat at the table with his head in his arms, trying to ignore all of them. Mona Lisa decided that she would try to interrupt this argument. She loudly cleared her throat, and said, "Good morning." All of the yelling fell silent, and the previously arguing boys were looking at Mona Lisa. "Mornin'!" chirped Mikey happily. "Good morning, Mona Lisa" said Leo, trying to look like everything was under control. Raph just looked at the ground and grumbled, "Mornin'"

"So, what was all the yelling about?"she asked. Mikey looked at her sheepishly, and replied, "Well, I was making some pancakes for breakfast. And I mighta flipped it just _a little _too hard."

"Mikey, the pancake got _stuck on the ceiling_" said Leo.

"It was an accident! And anyway, weren't you defending me just a little while ago?"

"Yeah, but because it wasn't Raph's place, not because he wasn't right!"

"Oh, so only _you_ can yell at Mikey, oh fearless leader?" now Raph had jumped into the forming argument. "No! It's just that…"

"Enough!" A voice came from the entrance of the kitchen from right behind Mona Lisa, breaking up what surely would've been another argument. "What is going on in here?" Mona Lisa turned around to see who was speaking. She found herself staring into a stern looking face with brown fur all over it, and whiskers sticking out of a muzzle. _How many people have been mutated, anyway?! _she suddenly thought. Surely that is what had happened to this guy. While she was staring at him, the rat's eyes met hers. Startled at the authority behind the eyes, she broke her gaze and stared at the floor. "Who are you?" he asked, somewhat startled (though he didn't show it). "Master Splinter, this is Mona Lisa. Mona Lisa, Master Splinter" said Leo. 

"Umm, nice to meet you, sir" said Mona Lisa slightly hesitantly. Seeming to ignore Mona Lisa, Master Splinter turned to Leo, "Would you care to explain what happened here?"

"Well, sensei, you see…" started Leo. Mid sentence, Mikey butt in and explained the pancake fiasco to Master Splinter. "Well, I was making some pancakes for Mona Lisa here, and I accidently flipped one too hard so it sort of, kind of, got stuck on the ceiling" Mikey looked down, embarrassed, then continued, "Then Raph started yelling at me, even though it was an _accident, _so then Leo started yelling at Raph, and we all started yelling at each other until Mona Lisa came in here. Then we started to argue again, and that's where you came in. And that's what happened" finished Mikey, slightly breathless. Splinter looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "While that was…interesting, Michelangelo, I meant: where did this young lady come from?" Everyone looked at each other nervously, until Leo cleared his throat and started, "Well, sensei, we rescued her from a Kraang prison, and then we brought her here so she could get better." Everyone in the room tensed, waiting for Master Splinter's reaction. Master Splinter didn't say anything right away, but he didn't seem happy. He stared at Mona Lisa critically. There was a moment of silence until Raph broke it, shouting, "What did you expect us to do, sensei? We couldn't just _leave _her there! Look what those stupid Kraang did to her!" He gestured to Mona Lisa. "We couldn't exactly take her back home, so we had to bring her here!" Finishing his little outburst, Raph stood, tapping his foot; and the room fell back into a tense silence. Mona Lisa, who hadn't said much, felt a tear come to her eye. She didn't even realize that she was upset, but Raph's mention of her home did something to her. Raph was the first to notice the silent tear. "Oh. Aw, shell. I didn't mean to upset you. I-" while Raph fumbled for words of apology, Mona Lisa swept the offending tear away. "It's fine, really. I'm not even that upset. I guess I'm just home sick."Seeming to make up his mind about Mona Lisa, Master Splinter finally said something. "I suppose you did the right thing, After all, you could not, in good conscience, have left Mona Lisa in the Kraang prison, and as Raphael had stated, you could not have brought her home, either. You are welcome in our home, Mona Lisa" he stated with a slight bow. "Um, thanks" she replied. "Soo, what about those pancakes? I'm starving."

* * *

_Yes, Mona Lisa finally met Splinter! April's going to be in the next chapter, I promise. R&R please! (and no, I don't mean rest and relaxation, I mean read and review!)Until next chapter, you wonderful readers, you. _


	9. Chapter 9: Meetings

Mikey grinned, then cheerily replied, "On it!" as he went back to the stove to continue making breakfast. Everyone else sat down at the table in the center of the room.

"So, I guess that you want to know more of my story, huh?" she asked Master Splinter.

"If you do not mind." Mona Lisa nodded, then recounted everything that happened during her kidnapping, staring embarrassedly at the floor when she got to the part where she followed the Kraang. When she got to the part when the Kraang grabbed her, everyone's attention was on her, even Mikey who had forgotten about the pancakes on the pan.

"Well, anyway, then they brought me inside their lair. Next thing I can remember are your sons rescuing me. I still can't remember anything that happened to me in that prison." Story finished, Mona Lisa looked around the room to see everyone's reactions. Donnie had a look of medical concern at her not having her memories back, Leo was looking down at the table thoughtfully, Raph looked like he seriously wanted to punch something, Mikey was panicking because the pancakes had started to burn, and Master Splinter was looking at her thoughtfully.

"I feel that this is not the only thing that is troubling you" he said.

Mona Lisa looked at him; astonished. "How did you…" she started to ask.

The turtles looked at each other in amusement, and replied, "It's a sensei thing."

"Well, you're right. That's not all there is to it. Yeah, I'm upset about not remembering, but there's more to it than that. You see..."

"Do I smell pancakes?" interrupted another voice from the entrance to the kitchen. Mona Lisa sighed at the intrusion. _Great, more people. What is it this time? _She braced herself, ready for any possible mutant under the sun. By now she figured that nothing could surprise her, as she turned to face the new speaker. She was ready for anything except for what she saw. Just, a normal girl. No mutant cat, no more mutant turtles, just a normal redheaded, perfectly human _girl. _ The two girls stared openmouthed at each other for a little while, before they both asked "Who are you?" There was an awkward silence as the two girls waited for the other to respond first.

"Hi, I'm April."

"I'm Li-" oops, wrong name. Seeing April had made her forget about what happened. She instinctively introduced herself the way she used to introduce herself to humans. "I'm Mona Lisa." She tried to act calm, but she was bursting with curiosity at wondering how this human girl was just down here in the sewers with mutant turtles, not to mention the fact that she seemed quite comfortable with it. "You're a human" the words just slipped out of her mouth. _Way to go. That was totally smooth, didn't sound weird at all. _ She vaguely wondered when "human" started to sound so foreign to her. April gave a little laugh, so she couldn't have been _too _creeped out.

"Yeah, these things happen" she replied.

"But, how? Why? Wh-" Mona Lisa tried to find a non-creepy and not personal sounding way to ask April what she was wondering. "What are you doing down here?" she finally asked. April gave a small smile.

"You mean, why am I hanging out down here with a bunch of mutant turtles instead of being at highschool or something? Well, that answer would be a _long _story. Short version is: these guys saved me from getting kidnapped by aliens, and now they're helping to hide me from said aliens."

"The Kraang" said Mona Lisa softly, with a touch of anger in her voice. April mirrored her anger.

"Yeah, the Kraang." The two of them thought about their own reasons for hating the Kraang, causing yet another awkward silence. Leo cleared his throat to break the silence.

"So, Mona Lisa. Now you've met everyone in our weird little family. Welcome to our home, such as it is." Then they all sat down to eat the breakfast that Mikey made. The pancakes were good, albeit a little burnt from his distraction, but after going so long without eating pancakes, Mona Lisa thought they were delicious and ate them gratefully. There was a little bit of chatter around the table, with Mikey talking about his new comics, and Donnie was going on about some sonar thing that he was working on. She didn't mean to be rude, but Mona Lisa was barely listening when the guys talked to her. Her mind was kind of going _Must eat, must eat. Pancakes so good. Nom nom nom. _ When she finally got out of her eating frenzy, she noticed that Donnie was talking to her. "…. So I'd like it if you could come into my lab for another check-up."

"Sorry, what was that?" 

"I noticed that you took your bandages off, so I was wondering if you'd like to come into my lab so I could redress your injuries"

Still sort of distracted, Mona Lisa absentmindedly replied, "M-hmm. Sure" Since they were both finished with breakfast Donnie lead her out of the kitchen and towards his lab, but not before she thanked Mikey for making breakfast.

"Nice meeting you!" yelled April as Mona Lisa was herded out of the kitchen by Donnie.

* * *

_So that's that. April and Mona Lisa have met, and seem to be becoming good friends. I'm surprised by how much use I got of that pancake bit. Until next chapter, everyone! _


	10. Chapter 10: Eavesdropping

_I'm back, everyone. Sorry for the wait. I got writers block, found this A-Z challenge and stuff. But, here I am again. Hopefully some good, what's it called, Raphona? Whatever, RaphxMonaLisa stuff in this chapter. _

* * *

As they walked down a hall and back into the living room (since she decided that that was what it was), Mona Lisa soon found herself in front of a familiar door. "This is your lab?" she asked Donnie.

"Yup" he replied as they entered the room. She found herself in the same room that she had peeked into that morning. "Sit down by my desk. I'll go get the bandages" said Donnie as he walked back out of the door. So, Mona Lisa took a seat in a wheely desk chair, wondering for a moment how in the world Donatello could have gotten one. She thought of a few theories while shifting around and trying to get in a comfortable position where she wasn't sitting on her tail; just killing time and keeping occupied before Donnie got back.

"Alright, let's see about you" he said as he walked back into the lab, bandages and antibiotic cream in hand. Donnie knelt/squatted near her, putting cream on all of the really bad looking cuts. There was a brief moment of quiet as Donnie worked; Mona Lisa kept quiet, not really thinking of anything to say.

As he started to wrap the bandage around her arm, Donnie looked up at her and asked, "So, what were you going to say before in the kitchen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Master Splinter seemed to think that there was something else bothering you, then you started saying what it was when April came in. So, what was it? If you don't mind, that is".

"Well…" she started uncertainly, "It's not really a big deal… It's just that with this amnesia thing, I feel like I'm forgetting something really important. And I mean _really _important. Like, there's something I should tell you guys about the Kraang."

"Oh." Donnie fell silent, thinking about what Mon Lisa had just said. "Well, maybe we could help you remember, somehow. This sort of thing has happened before. Well, sort of." With that, Donnie finished wrapping up her arms, setting the roll of bandages onto the nearby desk. "There you go, all wrapped up. You live here now, I suppose, so make yourself at home."

She smiled. "Thanks, Donnie". She hopped off the chair, and went out into the family room. Everyone else apparently was done with breakfast, and was sitting around the room. Leo and Mikey were watching something on TV, with Leo quoting the show every now and then, April was sitting nearby, typing something on her laptop, and Raph was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Mona" said Mikey from where he was sitting on the sunken bench things in the middle. "You doing ok?" he asked. She wanted to say: for being kidnapped by alien robots, getting turned into a mutant lizard, and losing everything I had to live underground with a bunch of other mutants, I'm fine. But instead she just said the typical, "I'm fine". She looked around the room, considering sitting down and talking with everyone else, but she really didn't feel like talking right now. "So, um, where's Raph?"

Mikey shrugged. "I don't know. But he's probably in the dojo, or in the kitchen talking to Spike."

"Spike? Who's Spike?"

"Raph's pet turtle. He talks to him all the time, and it's so _adorable_. But don't tell Raph that, he hates it when I tell him that."

"Noted. Thanks Mikey." Mona Lisa headed to the kitchen, hoping to catch Raph there. She didn't know why. She just wanted to see him for some reason. When she got to the curtains that lead to the kitchen, she stopped right outside the door when she heard Raph talking to someone. _He must be talking to Spike. _ She didn't want to barge in on him, so she stood by the entrance, eavesdropping just a little bit. Well, in her mind she was waiting until he was done talking to walk in, but it was really eavesdropping.

"So, Spike, what do you think of this Mona Lisa girl? I don't know. She seems nice, it sucks that all of this stuff happened to her, all because of those stupid Kraang." Here Raph grumbled various insults and threats to the Kraang. Mona Lisa couldn't hear most of them, but Raph sounded pretty mad. "What is it about this girl, Spike? Why does she make me feel, I don't know, weird? Yuck. If this is what I think it is…I mean, what if… I don't want to start acting like Donnie or something. Everybody, including me, makes fun of him constantly for the way he acts around April." Mona Lisa slowly backed away from the kitchen. She obviously wasn't supposed to hear that. Was he talking about…being in love with her?

She walked back into the living room, shaking her head and trying to clear it of the conversation that she just heard. "Hey, Mona Lisa" said Leo this time, show apparently on commercial. Seeing her slightly shaken expression, he added, "Are you ok?" She wanted to say, not really, since I think Raphael, the mutant turtle who barely talks to me, is in love with me, and I have no idea what I think about that. But instead, she just said, "I'm not sure".

* * *

_So, tell me what you thought about that. This is my first time writing a pairing that isn't Apritello, so I'm not really sure if I did ok or not. There are probably only going to be 3 or so more chapters, just to let you know. I finally have the ending worked out. Until next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11: Sonar

Over the next few days, the guys gradually became more comfortable around Mona Lisa. Well, all of them except Raph, who still tended to be quiet and nervous, if not even a little defensive, around her. But at least she knew why and was willing to wait for him to work things out on his own. He could tell her what he wanted to say when he was ready.

Truth be told, though, she missed her old life. Not that she didn't like living with the turtles; they were great, and she was glad that she met them. But she missed all the things that she could do as a human. Going to the movies, a restaurant, just being able to walk the streets, she even missed school. She liked learning, especially chemistry, and had always been a bit of a nerd. It came with being so curious about things all of the time. Fortunately, even though she had lost school, she had gained something altogether more interesting. Donnie's lab. He had just about any mechanical thing that you would ever want to see or know about, and he was more than happy to find a listening ear whenever he talked about his science. Mona Lisa could often be found in his lab, geeking out with him over whatever invention or gadget he was working on. That's where she was right now, sitting on Donnie's desk, helping him with his latest project. "Once I finish tweaking this sonar device, I can put it on the Shell Sub. Could you pass me the screwdriver?" Mona Lisa handed the tool over, and Donnie started twisting a screw on the device, tongue sticking out in concentration. After a few turns, a red light turned on on the top. Suddenly, an image of a hallway, illuminated by canisters of greenish-blue ooze came to her head. Her eyes lit up, and she sat straight up from her spot on the desk, she remembered! Her memories, they were back! Then Donnie fiddled with the sonar more, causing the light to turn off, and her memory went blank.

"No! What happened? Where'd it go?!"

Donnie looked up from his tinkering at Mona Lisa, "Where'd what go?" he asked.

"The memory! I was able to remember for a bit, and then everything went blank again!" Donnie dropped the sonar, and immediately rushed to Mona Lisa, asking many fast questions. "You remembered? What did you remember? How long did it last?" She jumped down off of the desk and started pacing back and forth across the lab, trying to remember the memory that she remembered.

"It was really short" she said, "It only lasted a few seconds, but I remembered a building, like a warehouse or something, and there were these tubes of some glowing green ooze all along the wall."

Donnie gasped, "A Kraang lair. We have to figure out how your memory came back, can you remember anything else? Did anything else happen when your memory came back?" Now both of them were pacing the floor.

"Well, I was tapping my foot, and you were working on the sonar…" They both looked up at each other, "The sonar!" they both cried. Donnie went back to the desk, and picked up the sonar device.

"So, what exactly happened with it?" asked Donnie.

"You were just turning that screw, and then a little red light came on." Letting out an "hmm", Donnie picked up the screwdriver, and loosened the screw a small turn. He kept turning it until the red light once again showed up.

"Wait!" yelled Mona Lisa, "Keep it right there!" She shivered. "I remember now, but I sort of wish that I couldn't."

Donnie looked at the sonar, puzzled. "But why would the sonar bring your memories back? That makes no sense."

"I don't know". Mona Lisa combed through her long-suppressed memories, whatever the reason, the Kraang were defiantly involved. "Well, I have a theory, but I'm not sure how possible it is."

"In a world of alien robots and mutants, anything is possible. What's your idea?"

"Well, what if the Kraang are blocking my memories somehow? What if they knew that I overheard their plans, and wanted to be sure that I couldn't tell anybody?"

Donnie thought about that, scratching the back of his head. "That makes sense to me, but the question is, how?" He stared at the ground, thinking. "Hey! I just thought of something. Whenever I was helping you with your injuries, I noticed that one of the cuts was different that the others. I never mentioned it, because it didn't seem important at the time." She cocked her head at this, what was he getting at? "Most of them were from a skin sample, not very deep, and then just left open. But one on your forearm was deeper, and almost looked like someone had tried to patch it back up, and then they did a skin sample on top of it."

"What's your point?"

"Can I get another look at your arm?"

"Um, sure." Donnie grabbed her arm gently. By now, the cuts had healed, and all that was left were a few nasty scars and scabs.

"Right here" said Donnie, pointing at a scar right in the middle of her left forearm. "This is where the different cut was." He ran his thumb over the scar, and then looked up at Mona Lisa's face. "Mona Lisa, I think the Kraang might have put some sort of chip in you to block your memories. The high sound from the sonar must be blocking some sort of signal from it." Mona Lisa looked shocked, but then her expression hardened.

"Get it out. Please." She stuck her arm out right in front of Donnie's face.

"You sure?" She nodded her head fervently. "Alright. I'll get what I need, you just sit here."

* * *

_Mwah ha ha. I'm leaving you with this cliff-hanger, of sorts, until next chapter. _


	12. Chapter 12: Plans

_Sorry about the suspenseful pause, I wanted to get the plot moving, but didn't have the next part written. So, here it is! _

* * *

Donnie showed up a second later, carrying tweezers, a scalpel, some cotton balls and some sort of anesthetic. "Alright," he said, putting the materials down on a desk, "The chip isn't that deep, so I'm just going to put some anesthetic on it, go in, get the chip, and get out." Mona Lisa nodded, and clenched her eyes shut as Donnie put the anesthetic on the cotton ball. She felt the wet cotton ball go over her skin, and she almost felt the cold metal of the scalpel. She sat, waiting for the pain to come, but before she knew it, Donnie yelled, "I got it!" and she had a band-aid on her arm. She opened back up her eyes. "Was that it?" she asked.

"Yup" said Donnie, "The Kraang barely put this under your skin. I can't believe I didn't find it before now." Donnie held the small chip in the tweezers up in the air, looking at it. "A memory blocker. That's very interesting. Anyway," he said, turning to Mona Lisa, "Can you remember the 'important thing' now?" She thought about it, but not for very long. The memory was right there, screaming at her. She gasped.

"Oh my God. This is bad."

"What is it?" She turned to Donnie, eyes slightly panicked.

"The Kraang need to test their mutagen. They're going to do a mass kidnapping at TCRI for test subjects!"

"Oh,man. We'd better tell Splinter about this." Mona Lisa nodded, and quickly ran out of the lab with Donnie, only to run right into Raphael. They looked at each other, surprised, before Raph recovered and set his expression back to its usual pokerface. "Hey, Mona." Donnie looked back and forth between the two, before Raph caught his eye. "What are you looking at?" he snapped.

"Nothing" replied Donnie, smirking a little.

"Well, don't you have someplace you were going to?"

"Yess…" Donnie looked at Mona Lisa, but she just gestured to go ahead. "In fact, I am going there right now." He added as he continued on to the dojo. At his departure, Raph seemed a little more at ease.

"Finally. Well, Mona Lisa, I hope my egg-headed brother didn't bore you too much."

She smiled. "No. Actually, a lot of what he's doing is pretty interesting." Something flashed across Raph's face for a split second, before he controlled his expression. Was that jealousy she saw?

"Yeah, nerd-boy there does have a mind of machines and numbers. Doesn't help him much in training, though." It _was_ jealousy. Raph was jealous of his little brother for spending much time with her, that was so cute. Wait, did she just call Raph cute? "So…" he started.

"Raph, could this wait until later? I kind of have some important information to tell Splinter." He had a look of uncertainty for a brief moment, before it turned to anger. "No, it can't wait until later. I need to tell ya something."

Mona Lisa stood, a little less than patiently, "Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking about how nice you've been to me and my family, and so I wanted to give you these." He stuck out his hands, which had before been behind his shell. Clenched in them was a strip of pink fabric, and a brown belt. She grabbed them, and slowly brought the scarf up in front of her eyes. "I hope you like pink" he said, laughing.

She smiled as she tied the scarf around her neck. "Thanks, Raph. I love it." She strapped the belt around her waist, then looked up at Raph. "So, how do I look" she asked jokingly. Like she looked much different with just a belt and scarf. He looked her up and down.

"Pretty hot." He said with a smile. Not a creepy smile, not even a smirk, just a smile. That was

unexpected. She didn't think she'd seen him smile like that once since she had been staying in the lair. And no one had ever called her hot before. She defiantly wasn't expecting to be called that, especially since she was now a lizard mutant.

"Oh. Well, thanks." She paused. "Well, I should really get to the dojo to tell Splinter that, uh, thing. Thanks again!" she shouted back at him as she rushed to the dojo.

She slowed to a walk as she got to the archways leading into the dojo, stroking the scarf around her neck. It was nice to have some kind of article of clothing again, no matter how slight. She walked into the dojo where Master Splinter and Donnie were standing under the tree. Splinter looked at her as she entered the room. "Mona Lisa, Donatello tells me that you have some information of importance about the Kraang."

"I do. The Kraang are going to do a mass kidnapping at TCRI for test subjects!"

"Do you know when they are going to do this?" She thought about it. "Not exactly, but I do know that it's going to happen sometime tonight."

"Then we must make a plan at once. We cannot allow the Kraang to harm innocent civilians. Donatello, stay here with Mona Lisa. I will get your brothers."

"Hai, Sensei" replied Donnie. The two teens watched as Splinter left the room. "So, where'd you get that scarf from?" asked Donnie with a smile that said he already knew.

"Raph gave it to me."

"Oh, he did, did he? _Raphael _gave it to you?" he asked with a laughing smile.

"What? I can't get a gift from a…good friend?"

"Nevermind" he said, wisely dropping the subject. She knew what he was inferring. Well, it wasn't like that. Raph was just a really good friend. Right? Sure she knew how he felt about her, but she didn't feel like that about him… Her thoughts were interrupted as Master Splinter came back into the room with the rest of the turtles. Leo turned to Mona Lisa, "Sensei told me about what you knew about the Kraang plan. Can you remember anything else about it? The more you can remember the better."

"The Kraang are pretending to hold a banquet at TCRI, and once the party really gets going, they're going to kidnap all of the guests."

"Can you remember what time?"

"I don't know for sure, I was dragged back to my cell before I could hear the whole thing. But I would guess around 5 or 6 o'clock." Leo nodded and turned to his brothers.

"Alright, so we gear up, and stake out TCRI at about 4:30. It's going to be slightly risky since we're going in the daytime, but if we all stay _quiet and alert_ we should be alright." She looked at the four brothers, they were just going to go, and leave her here? Yeah, right.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?!"

"Not a chance!" yelled Raph.

"The Kraang ruined my life. I'm not going to let them do this to anyone else." There was a pause and a staring contest initiated between Mona Lisa and the turtle brothers. Splinter, who had been silently standing by, spoke up. "This would not be about getting revenge, would it?"

"No! I just don't want what happened to me to happen to anyone else. Would you want all of those people to lose their lives and families?" Splinter got a hurt look on his face, and she wondered if she had said the wrong thing.

"While I…understand your reasons, you are not trained to defend yourself like my sons are, and this mission could be dangerous to you. It is better if you stay here." She was about to tear her hair out at these people, couldn't they understand how important this was to her?

"And do what?! What am I supposed to do with my life, Splinter? I need to help save these people, I just do." April looked at her with empathy.

"Master Splinter, I think you should let her go. When I went after the Kraang to find out about my dad, nothing would stop me. Whether Leo wanted me to go or not, I still would have gone. It was just that important to me, and I can understand why this means so much to Mona Lisa." Mona Lisa gave April a smile of appreciation, before turning back to Splinter. "Please let me go, it's just really important to me. But whether you let me go or not, I'm still going to come anyway." She semi-threatened. Splinter rubbed his temple, no doubt wondering why he had to put up with so many stubborn teenagers.

Raph smirked, "I think you're just going to have to let her come, sensei. She may seem sweet and gentle on the outside, but on the inside she's just as stubborn as the rest of us." Splinter sighed, before admitting, "If I truly cannot convince you to stay, Mona Lisa, I suppose I have no choice but to let you go. But, boys, take care of her. Do not let her get hurt."

"Don't worry," assured Raph, "I'll be a practical green guardian angel." The other three brothers snickered, causing Raph to send a glare their way.

"Alright, guys" said Leo. Mona Lisa loudly cleared her throat. "Oh, and gals. Get some rest; we leave to stop the Kraang's plan at four."

* * *

_And another one bites the dust… And sorry about leaving you with another cliff-hanger, it was an accident this time. How was the RaphxMona stuff that time? Good? Bad? Meh? That part was hard, I had to rewrite it like four times before I was able to get it in character for Raph. I think my mind was sort of stuck in Apritello. Anyway, we're getting near the end of this story. Intense, right? Until next chapter! _


	13. Chapter 13: TCRI

_Are you ready for action? Romance? Maybe some tears? All that and more in the next chapter. _

* * *

They leaped across the rooftops on the way to TCRI. The sun was still in the sky, and everyone was on high alert. Mona Lisa fiddled with the tantō stuck in her belt; the turtles had made sure that she was armed before they left. Mind back in the present, she focused as she jumped across an alley, and landed with a small thump on the rooftop in front of her. She had an easy time keeping up with the guys. Turned out that her mutation gave her extraordinary jumping skills; she could jump even higher than the turtles with no training at all. In fact, most of the time she had to wait for them.

One of these times, she stood and the view of the city from atop the apartment. It was quite a breath taking sight to see all of the rooftops spread out beneath her. She was so caught up in the view, that she didn't notice the sound of the roof-top door opening behind her. What she did notice was the high-pitched shriek that rang out through the sunny afternoon. She turned around to see a screaming woman with a notebook on the ground beside her. Mona Lisa looked around; trying to find out what danger could frighten this woman so much.

"A monster!" she yelled. Then it sunk in, this woman was screaming because of _her. _A notebook flying towards her face broke her out of her daze, and she dodged it then fled to another rooftop, as far away from this one as possible.

Despite her wish to stay controlled, small tears made their way down her face. She knew that she was different, and she knew how people would react to her. It was just so different to have it actually happen. She wiped away the unwanted tears, telling herself to be strong. She had a job to do, and this incident only strengthened her resolve to save those people from her fate.

Eventually the turtles caught up to her, and by then she had gotten rid of any trace that she had been crying. But as they continued on to TCRI, Raph stuck close to her the whole time, whether he did it consciously or not.

After a few more minutes of roof-top running, they got to the building that stood across from TCRI, and Leo gave the command to stop. "Alright, the biggest problem is going to be getting into the building. The 'party' should be right in the lobby, so we don't have to worry about getting past it. What we _do _have to worry about are the dozens of Kraang droids that are going to be in there. There's really no stealthy way to do this, so we bust in, kick some Kraang butt, and get the people out of there. The Kraang have made sure that there's no media, so there's no danger as far as that is concerned."

"Are you sure that that's the best plan?" asked Donnie. "You're usually stressing the importance of being stealthy."

"Well I think it's a great plan, we're finally going to do things my way" said Raph, sais already out in anticipation. Mona Lisa shook her head in amusement, she agreed with Raph; let's just bust in there and save everyone already. The growing argument was broken as screaming came from inside the TCRI building, imperceptible except to the ones who had trained their whole lives in awareness. The four ninjas immediately got their weapons out and ready.

"Sounds like the Kraang have already started the kidnapping while we were arguing. No time to think of a better plan now."

The turtles and Mona Lisa jumped down and slammed right through the main doors of TCRI in a very un-ninja-like way. "Alight, Kraang!" yelled Leo in a heroic voice, "We're crashing this party!" Leo looked back to see Raph giving him a pitying look. "What?"

Mona Lisa rolled her eyes at the two brothers, "Guys! Kraang kidnapping people, remember?" She gestured to where the Kraang herding people towards a glowing square platform with their blasters. They looked at her sheepishly. "Oh, right." The turtles charged the Kraang with their weapons drawn. The first Kraang droid sparked and fell to the ground; Raph's sais embedded in its head. Mona Lisa uncertainly held the tantō in her hand; she had never had experience with a weapon before, aside from occasionally handling her dad's pocket knife. But she looked at the scared group being herded by the Kraang, including quite a few teenage girls who were somewhere between hopeful at being rescued, and being scared of who they were being rescued by. Gripping the tantō tighter, she ran at a Kraang droid from behind, and slashed it right through the head. The robot body fell sparking to the ground, leaving the Kraang inside of it defenseless. The group of people cheered, and one of the girls yelled to her, "I don't know what you are, or who you are, but it'd be great if you could get us out of here!"

Now Kraang fire was all around her, and she got into her own section of the fight. Around her the turtles fought a group of half a dozen Kraang each, each one covering the other in an impressive cooperative dance of combat. She was fending off a couple Kraang, trying to dodge laser blasts at the same time. It was a good thing that they were really bad aims. She was so focused on what went on in front of her that she was taken by surprise as a Kraang fell behind her, Raph on top of it.

"I've got your back." He told her. She smiled gratefully and the two worked together to take down the Kraang that came in hoards. All the while the group of people was swept further and further away by the Kraang.

Despite her inexperience in fighting, Mona Lisa and Raph fought well together. They worked together, each one covering the other's back, Raph expertly going through forms and Mona Lisa slashing and hacking, relying on her new mutant strength and trusty tantō. Right in this moment, despite the fact that every other second was potential death or serious injury, she felt oddly comfortable. She glanced over to Raph, and quickly slashed through a Kraang droid coming in on his blind spot. It was hard to ignore how in sync the two mutants were. She realized that despite what she had been telling herself, she cared more for Raphael then just friends. She would constantly cover him, making sure that nothing would take him down. Seeing a blaster pointed right at the back of his head, she slashed through it, making it blow up and send the Kraang holding it slamming into the wall. It also sent Mona Lisa slamming into Raph, sending the two down to the floor. She looked up from where she was on top of Raph, and saw that the Kraang had gotten the humans onto the glowing platform, and were pressing buttons on the control panel. "No!" she yelled and quickly got off of Raph, and ran as fast as she could to the platform, slashing through Kraang droids all the way. She watched helplessly as the platform started to lift, she couldn't make it there in time! Finally, the people disappeared through a door, which slid close with a metallic clang. All of the Kraang on the level were scattered broken across the floor, but it didn't matter. They were too late.

* * *

_No, this is not the end. What kind of author would I be if this were the end? Ooo, love on the battle field. Well, there's no better place for romance, in my opinion. Until next chapter! _


	14. Chapter 14: Solo

She sank to her knees, and looked helplessly up at the door far above their reach. Raph slowly walked up behind her, and place a hand on her shoulder, trembling with anger. "Don't worry, Mona. We'll get up there, somehow, and we'll beat those Kraang into next week! They aren't getting away with this."

"Raph's right, they won't get away with this. But I'm not sure how we're supposed to get to them" said Leo. "The last time we were here, we just went up the elevator, but according to Donnie, they have those locked so tightly now that it would even take him at least a few hours to have it so we can use them."

"Then why don't we just climb up there!"

"Because" interjected Donnie, "Our shuko can't get a grip on those metal walls. The Kraang have some advanced metal alloys in here."

"Do we have to go through this again!"

"Dudes!" added Mikey, "We could just throw me up there!"

"How about I just throw you through a window!" yelled Raph, fist held up threateningly.

"_Raph_" chastised Leo. "Anyway, Mikey, while that could work, we're not throwing you up there to face who-knows-how-many Kraang all by yourself." While the boys argued, Mona Lisa looked up at the doorway above, doing a bit of measuring in her head. She crouched, coiling her muscles, then launched herself into the air. She came within a foot of the bottom of the platform.

Once she landed, she softly said, "I could get up there myself". Turning to the arguing brothers, she announced, "I'll do it. I can jump up there, and free everyone." The four stared at her incredulously.

"Mona Lisa, we just said that we wouldn't send anyone in by themselves."

"Well, you wouldn't be sending me in, I'd be going in myself."

"If you're going, then I'm coming with you!" said Raph, staring her in the eyes.

She stared right back at him. "And how would you do that, Raphael? You can't jump that high, and I don't think that your brothers could throw you."

He growled lowly in the back of his throat in irritation, he hated it when other people made more sense than him. "We'll find some way, but I can't let you go in there alone." For a moment, the mask of anger and apathy dropped, and she could see that Raph was worried. There was something she had to do, to reassure him, and because she wanted to make sure that she did it in case…in case her plan didn't go the way she wanted it to. She smiled, and cupping the side of his face in her hand, kissed him right on the lips. She drew back, giving a small smile to the incredulous Raph, and untying the scarf around her neck.

She placed the strip of pink fabric in Raph's hand, and curled his fingers around it. "I need you to hold onto this until I come back." Then she scooped up the head of a Kraang droid, and jumped to the platform above.

"Mona Lisa!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Raph. This is personal!" She scanned the Kraang head, and walked through the door.

The turtles watched helplessly as she disappeared through the metal doors. Raph stared down at the strip of fabric in his hand in dismay before letting out a scream, and kicking a nearby Kraang droid. "She had to go alone! Little miss princess had to go and be the hero!"

Donnie considered telling him that technically she'd be a heroine, but Raph was really upset, and Donnie valued his life.

"Why did she have to be so stubborn?! She...she's just going to _kiss me_ and then leave?!" Unable to find more words, he stuck his sai forcefully into a fallen Kraang droid. When it seemed like it was safe to get near him, Leo walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Raph, I know you're upset, but she chose to go. She'll probably be fine. Right now we need to focus on getting out of here before the Kraang send in reinforcements."

Raph stood where he was. "You guys go. I'm staying here. I'm finding a way to get up there."

Donnie looked at his older brother with understanding. "Raph, I know how you're feeling" said Donnie gently. Raph stared daggers at him. "Come on, Raph, you can't hide things from your brothers, especially big things like this."

Raph huffed, and crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Donnie rolled his eyes at his hotheaded brother. "Yes, you do. And I know for a fact that right now you want to do everything in your power to save Mona Lisa, and keep anything from hurting her; but you can't do that if you get blasted in the head by a Kraang droid." Leo gave Donnie a knowing smile as he used his words from the underwater Kraang base. "Mona Lisa will be fine; she proved that she can take care of herself. We need to focus on getting out of here."

"Like, now!" yelled Mikey as he pointed behind his brothers. They followed his finger, and saw that a huge group of Kraang was coming into the lobby. Each one armed, with a few laser cannons in-between.

"Raph, we have to go, now!" shouted Leo. Raph face was conflicted as he looked between the door above them, and the army of Kraang.

Making up his mind, Raph turned towards the doors where they came in. "Alright," he grumbled lowly, "Let's get out of here." The four rushed out the door, and took to the roof tops. They stopped a few buildings down from TCRI; Raph demanded that they at least wait, and watch until Mona Lisa came out. He leaned against an air conditioner, and stared down at the ground around TCRI, waiting to see Mona Lisa come running out unharmed.


	15. Chapter 15: Break-out

Mona Lisa ran quietly down the hall of the Kraang lair, following the cries of the scared humans. She couldn't get the image of Raph's dismayed face out of her head, as she sneaked through the building. She shook her head to try to clear it of that image, and replaced it with a picture of the scared people instead. She needed to remember why she was here. She watched as the Kraang put the people in cells, five to a cell. She needed to wait for the right moment to strike, and get them out. Luckily, the Kraang numbers guarding the cells were pretty low, since most of them were either destroyed in the fight or sent down to the lobby as reinforcements. She sure hoped that the turtles got out in time.

There were about a dozen Kraang droids, two to a cell. She could probably handle it, if she was very careful and used all of her abilities. _Now to see what I'm really made of. _ The room was dim, masking most of her in the shadows, but the room looked bright as day to her. Another "perk" of mutation. She was no expertly trained ninja, but she did know how to be quiet; so she took slow, careful steps to right behind the nearest Kraang droid. She swiftly tripped him with her tail, a move that she had seen Master Splinter do many times while she watched the turtles and him spar, and dragged him back, slashing through the chest of the droid with her tantō. The other droid looked at where his partner had been moments earlier, and she slashed through him as well. The Kraang inside popped out, and tried to warn the other Kraang, but she picked it up by its tentacles, and threw it far in the other direction, where it would take it a long time to crawl back. She took out three more droids like this, sneaking up quietly behind and then striking. She wasn't being especially stealthy; the Kraang seemed to just be completely oblivious. After the third one, the other Kraang, apparently more attentive then his comrades, realized what was going on and open fired at her. The Kraang behind him followed suit, opening fire at the shadows where she was hiding.

It was harder to dodge the blasts in the narrow hallway, but she tried her best, taking down another four Kraang droids before one of them managed to shoot her in the shoulder. She cried out in pain, and grabbed the burnt shoulder, bending over, ignoring the Kraang fire around her. This was way worse than any burn from cooking, almost as much burning pain as mutation, though in a completely different way. Her skin felt like it was burning right off of her shoulder. Craning her neck, she looked at her injured shoulder, taking enough time to notice that the burnt area was white and red, set inside the overall green of her shoulder. She almost gave a wry smile at that, to think that now green skin was healthy, and white skin was bad; but had to continue to dodge Kraang fire. Her eyes watered, but she spit in her hand, put it on the burn, and kept moving. The liquid on the burn helped, and she was almost able to fight as well as before. She fought her way through the remaining four Kraang droids, swinging her blade; hacking, slashing, and stabbing, until, unable to call for back-up, the last Kraang droid stood alone, blaster pointed at her. Taking aim, she threw her knife at the Kraang droid, and hit it square in the chest sending it crashing to the ground, the Kraang inside it screeching.

She let out a huge sigh, and leaned against the wall, gripping her burnt shoulder. Fighting was exhausting, the guys made it look easy. She got back off the wall; she had to get the captives out of the cells. Walking up to the first one, she peered into the packed cell. She almost smiled at the shocked faces that stared back at her. It seemed just like how she was when Leonardo peered into her cell not long ago. "Don't worry," she told the scared people inside, "I'll get you out of there." She crouched down, looking at the complex lock on the door. She thought about how she could pick it, but after coming up blank, she stood up, walked over to the Kraang droid with her tantō in it, and jabbed at the lock until the door opened. The people ran out gratefully, running to the outside of the building without even giving her a side-long glance. She went down to the other cells, and did the same thing, freeing the humans that the Kraang had captured. In the last door was the girl that had spoken to her before. While everyone else rushed out right away, she paused, and smiled at Mona Lisa gratefully. "Thank you!"

Mona Lisa smiled back. "You're welcome. But you might want to get out of here; this place is going to be blowing up pretty soon."

The girl stared at her wide-eyed, before following the rest of the crowd of people.

Now Mona Lisa had just one more thing to do. She was going to make sure that the Kraang couldn't experiment on anyone else, at least at TCRI.

* * *

_How could the people just escape, you ask? Well, because the author was too lazy to find a logical way for them to get out. So, they just get to run free! Until next (and the last) chapter! _


	16. Chapter 16: Waiting

_I hope you like explosions._ _This is the last chapter, except for an epilogue, which isn't exactly a chapter, you know? _

* * *

Mona Lisa continued down the hall, until she got to the door that she assumed was the lab. Jabbing at the lock until the door opened, she suppressed a shudder as she looked into the grayish-white room that had haunted her nightmares, without her knowing what it truly was. She looked to where the mutagen was stored in disgust, and went up to the panel that controlled a scanner. She remembered that one time during her captivity, a machine accidently broke, and the sparks landed on some mutagen. The whole lab blew up, and she had to be moved to a different one. And that was with only a little mutagen. She wondered what would happen if a spark fell on a whole container of mutagen. It would make sure that the Kraang couldn't use this lab on anyone or anything else, that was for sure.

She threw her tantō into the containers of mutagen along the wall, breaking it and sending the mutagen spraying all over the floor. Making sure to stay out of the stream, she went up to the control panel, and rigged it to overload. All of those nerdy days around Donnie really paid off. The machine started to shudder and smoke, no telling how long she had to get out. Jumping across the room to avoid any mutagen, she ran out into the hall, desperate to get out before the whole place blew.

* * *

The turtles watched from the roof as humans started to trickle out of the building, giving each other high threes in success. "Booyahkasha!" yelled Mikey, "Mona did it!"

They continued to watch TCRI in expectation, waiting to see their lizard mutant friend emerge from the building. Stream after stream of humans came out, some joyous, some almost in a daze, but still no Mona Lisa. Raph clenched his teeth as he watched the people come out. Where was she? The last of the humans left the building, and there was a long pause. Still no Mona. Suddenly, a large BOOM! Came from the building, and they could see a huge explosion come from the side of the building. The windows shattered, and chunks of concrete came falling to the ground, as the left side of the middle of the building exploded in a blueish green blast.

"Mona Lisa!" yelled Raph, panicked. "Why hasn't she come out yet? Where is she?!" The turtles waited and waited, eyes never leaving the building, but no Mona Lisa ever came. Finally, the sun was starting to rise in the East. The turtles had waited on top of that building for half of the night, waiting for Mona Lisa to emerge.

Leo looked sadly at the extinguished building, and then to Raph, who had his fists clenched, and a desperate look on his face. "Raph, we have to go home. We can't stay out here in broad daylight."

"No!" he yelled. "She still has to come out!" Raph looked down at the scarf in his hand, small tears forcefully held back. "She didn't come out." He said softly. "How can I give this back to her?"

Leo stood, speechless. Raph rarely showed this much emotion, he must have cared more about Mona Lisa than he thought. "What if she did make it out and we just missed her? She could be at the lair right now, being worried sick about us".

"Yeah," added Mikey, "We should head home, and see if she's there. We could even get some pizza on the way to make you feel better."

That set Raph off. "PIZZA!?" screamed Raph, standing up with his fists clenched even tighter, "Mona Lisa might not have…might not have… well, you know, and you're thinking about pizza!? Pizza doesn't fix everything, Mikey!" Raph stood dangerously close to Mikey, ready to tackle him to the ground, but Leo and Donnie held him back.

"Raph! Beating up Mikey won't fix anything either! We need to get home before someone sees us." Raph slowly calmed down, and looked towards the TCRI building, hopelessly wishing for Mona Lisa to show up at the last moment. Tucking her scarf in his belt, Raph slowly looked at his brothers, and gave a slow, small nod. Leo looked relived, and led his brothers across the roof tops through the early morning. Checking carefully for any humans that could spot them, the brothers went down a manhole to their home in the sewers. Raph hung behind as they made their way through the dark, dank tunnels, staring quietly down at his feet. They got to the entrance of the lair, bracing themselves to tell April and Splinter about Mona Lisa, and were surprised and overjoyed to be met by a familiar green form, that stood next to April. Mona Lisa looked at the four with a smile from behind the boxes she held in her arms. "Are you guys going to help us eat these, or what?"

Raph looked at her with disbelief. "Mona Lisa!" he yelled with joy, and he ran down the tunnel to meet her.

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey smiled in relief, and walked casually down the tunnel to the entrance of their home. "It sure is nice to see old friends again" remarked Mikey.

"Yeah" agreed Donnie, "It's a good thing that Mona Lisa is alright. I don't know what we would've done if she wasn't."

"Mona Lisa?" asked Mikey, confused, "I knew she was alright. I was talking about the pizza! Hey, guys, save some for me!" he yelled as he rushed down the tunnel. Donnie and Leo nodded their heads in amusement, and followed home behind their energetic brother.

* * *

_The end! Yup, I kept the ending of the original Raphael Meets his Match.(sort of) But I'm going to write an epilogue, too, so stay tuned! Until the epilogue! _


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

_Here we are at the absolute end. *sniffle* Finishing a story is so bittersweet. Mega thanks and virtual brownies to all those who followed, reviewed, and all that good stuff. Even more RaphXMona stuff in this epilogue, which I can't seem to stop writing now. Might as well put this story under the "romance" category._

* * *

Mona Lisa and Raph sat in the Pit with the TV on in front of them, relaxing after the stressful night. Everyone else was in the kitchen eating pizza or in their rooms asleep.

As soon as the guys got back, and Raph realized that Mona Lisa was alright, he had ran up to her and hugged her without thinking. Then he realized what he was doing and quickly let go. Mikey ran up to her with a smile and a "Hey, Mona!" before quickly taking the pizza boxes from her grasp. Without the pizza boxes blocking it, the remaining turtles could now see her burn, along with other scrapes and cuts that she got from escaping the crumbling building. Donnie had instantly gone into doctor mode, and rushed her into his lab.

Breaking out of the memory, Mona Lisa gently touched the bandages on her shoulder. According to Donnie, the burn would probably scar, so she'd have a white patch of scales on her shoulder for awhile.

One thing the turtles all had in common, though, was that they looked relived to see her. Apparently they didn't see her come out of the building, so they thought that she didn't make it. She _had _cut it a little close; the explosion went off as soon as she got to the hall, so she had to make a blind jump to another rooftop. The guys must not have seen her exit because of all the smoke. She felt really bad for making them all so worried.

Looking at Raph, she nervously twiddled her fingers before finally speaking up. "Hey, Raph?"

"Yeah, Mona?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked, confused.

"I'm sorry for making you all so worried."

"Oh, that," he said, waving his hand dismissively, "I knew you were ok the whole time."

She couldn't help but smirk at that. "Oh, _that's _why you hugged me as soon as you got back? Because you _knew _I was alright?"

"Well, I was, uh, proud that you saved all the people_ and_ blew up part of TCRI all by yourself. That's all." Mona Lisa just smiled and let it slide. Raph really _was _cute when he was awkward with feelings. "Hey, Mona, I almost forgot somethin'." He dug around in his belt before pulling out her pink scarf. "I held on to it like you asked. Well. Here you go." He said, holding it out to her.

"Thanks Raph." She said as she tied it back on.

She yawned, then scooted closer to Raph and laid her head on his shoulder. It had been a tiring night for her. She felt Raph tense up under her, and then slowly relax. Her breathing slowed, and soon enough she was asleep on Raph's shoulder.

He looked at her and sighed. "G'night, Mona Lisa." Then he started to hum a song that he had heard somewhere before, but he couldn't remember when or where. "Do you smile to tempt a lover, Mona Lisa, or this your way to hide a broken heart? Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa, they have named you, Are you real life, or are you just a work of art?"

Soon enough, Raph fell asleep with his arm around Mona Lisa, and the two slept, knowing that that night would be a moment that they would never forget.

* * *

_Yay! The end! For real this time. The lines at the end there were from a song that inspired the title of this story, just to let you know. Au revoir! _


End file.
